


Homecoming

by somehowunbroken



Series: Kids'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kiss_bingo: 'emotion: happiness.' Cam and John visit Auburn, where John is immediately pronounced "Uncle Cam's," to the amusement of all. Part of the kids'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Cam was very, very happy.

It wasn’t a surprise, not to anyone who knew him; he was a generally cheerful person anyway, and since the open Gate was about to deliver the one person in any galaxy that he wanted to see most, the grin on his face was absolutely infectious.

Three people wandered through the Gate and Cam scanned their faces, quickly dismissing them, and turned his attention back to the wormhole. Sure enough, a few seconds later John came strolling through, duffel slung nonchalantly over his shoulder. Cam made a beeline for him, and before the Gate even had a chance to shut down, grabbed him by the shirt, hauled him forward, and kissed him long and deep.

“Hi,” John managed a minute later, smile firmly in place, and Cam laughed at him.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” he asked.

“Eleven years, four months, nine days,” John replied immediately.

That was a little more precise than the answer Cam was going to give, but that was John for you. “About that long, yeah.” He leaned in and pecked John on the lips again, grinning widely as John rolled his eyes.

“Claim staked,” John said dryly. “Can we go home before you embarrass these poor airmen any further?”

Sure enough, Marques and Phillipson were decidedly pink around the ears, looking anywhere but at the two men on the Gate ramp. Cam slung an arm around John’s shoulders and pulled him from the Gate room, walking towards the elevator.

“So what’s the news?” John asked twenty minutes later, doing at least seventy in a thirty-five.

“When we get home,” Cam promised. John was liable to wreck the car.

Luckily for both men, home was about ten minutes closer when John was driving, and they pulled in soon after. They were barely in the door before John was on him, kissing him without reservation. Cam went with it, fast and furious, not minding at all when they ended up in bed instead of talking, because he might have things to tell John, but how could he resist (or, more importantly, why would he want to)?

“So,” John mumbled into his shoulder later. “You had something to tell me?”

Cam grinned. “We’re taking a trip this weekend.”

John groaned. “Just tell me we’re not going fishing.”

“You wound me,” Cam said dramatically. “Fishing’s practically a religion where I’m from, you know that?”

“I know that. I’ve been there,” John reminded him. “Momma just about threw me out when I told her I’d never been.”

“We fixed that,” Cam said with satisfaction.

“To my utter detriment,” John added with distaste. “So where are we going?”

“I promise we won’t go fishing,” Cam said.

John was quicker than a lot of people gave him credit for. “Auburn.”

“Auburn,” Cam confirmed. “You know Momma knew, even though I never really told her. When she heard the news about DADT, she oh-so-subtly invited us up for what she calls a ‘proper greeting into the family.’”

“I’m going to die,” John said matter-of-factly. “Your family is going to kill me.”

“With love,” Cam said cheerily, kissing the top of John’s head, utterly, ridiculously giddy.

-0-

“Cameron!”

Cam scanned the line at the end of the concourse, looking for his mother’s tall, thin frame. “Momma!”

He swung her up and around, laughing as she swatted at his arm. “Oh, it’s good to see you,” she said, hugging him tightly. She turned to John when Cam released her, and Cam had a split second to see the panic register in John’s expression before she hugged him just as fiercely.

“Come on, then, boys,” she said, walking slightly ahead of them towards the exit. “Your father’s circling the lot, Cam; he didn’t want to pay for a spot. Cole’s already at the house with Lena and the twins.”

John made a choked noise at the word twins but gave no other reaction. Cam glanced over his shoulder, and John shook his head. Later, then.

The ride back to his parents’ place took about half an hour; it was pleasant enough, with Momma speaking the whole time, telling him about Jennie Larsen’s newest kid and the way the women at church were gearing up to hold a bake sale to raise funds for the new children’s church room. He nodded and smiled along from the backseat, knowing that she was trying to fit five months’ worth of news into thirty minutes and loving every second of it.

John, on the other hand, was slouched against the seat next to Cam, putting off an air of interest. Cam could feel the tension, though, and slid his hand over to rest just above John’s knee.

“Relax,” he said, letting his mother’s voice cover what he was saying. “This is going to be fun.”

“You are a very strange man, Mitchell,” John replied, clearly not believing him. “Just – no fishing.”

“No fishing,” Cam promised again, grinning.

Laurie and Lindsey were on the porch when the car pulled up, and Cam was out the door almost before his Daddy had parked the car. He whooped as he picked the girls up and swung them through the air, one in each arm, and smiled broadly as they shrieked with glee.

“Don’t make them sick before super, Cam,” came an amused voice from the doorway, and Cam set the girls back down before embracing his sister-in-law just as tightly, if less in-the-air. Cam very much doubted that Lena, at eight months pregnant, would appreciate that.

“Uncle Cam!" Laurie was tugging on his pants, and Cam swept her up again. She settled against his hip comfortably, latching on to his shirt. “Who’s that?”

She pointed her little finger at John, who was unloading their bags from the trunk of the car. Cam grinned, watching as John argued with his parents about carrying the bags, trying to pick all of them up at once. He might have succeeded if Cam’s own bag wasn’t so laden down with gifts for his family members. He walked over, still carrying Laurie, and slid his other arm around John’s waist, pulling him close. “This is your Uncle John, sweet pea,” he informed her, holding on to both of them.

John gave her a tentative smile. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Laurie said brightly, leaning from Cam into John and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. “I’m Laurie. I’m three. Are you Uncle Cam’s?”

Cam grinned as John dropped his duffel to support his newfound niece. “I guess I am,” he replied with a glance at Cam, who leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Cam leaned down and picked up his own bag; Momma had swooped in and plucked John’s from the ground almost as soon as he’d let go of it. John followed them to the porch, carrying Laurie.

Lindsey was standing on the edge of the porch, clinging to the banister. Cam heard Laurie talking to John as they approached. “That’s Lindsey. We’re twins. I’m two hours older than she is, but she’s a little taller than I am. Put me down,” she finished, and Cam turned to see John carefully leaning over and setting Laurie on the ground. She tugged John forward and grabbed Lindsey with her other hand. “Lindsey, this is Uncle John. He’s Uncle Cam’s.”

Cam grinned and left John to get reacquainted with the girls. He’d met them before, of course, the last time Cam had brought him home; the girls had only been eleven months then, though, so they didn’t remember him. And besides, he was now officially a part of the family and thus deserved reintroduction. Cam was also getting no small amount of pleasure at the look on John’s face every time Laurie introduced him as “Uncle Cam’s.”

Cam carried the bags up to his old room, which was now fitted with a double bed instead of the twin he’d grown up with. It would be a tight squeeze to fit them both on, but Cam appreciated the effort. His parents were wonderful people, open and accepting, and they’d known the instant that Cam had brought his friend John home what was really going on; they also knew not to bring it up. Of course, as soon as Momma had gotten wind of DADT being repealed, she’d called him right up and asked when he’d be bringing John by.

Cam smiled as he rejoined the scene in the living room. John was currently trying to negotiate giving Lena a hug while still holding on to Laurie, who had jumped back into his arms at some point. It was the most domestic Cam had ever seen him, and he was pleased to note that the tension appeared to have left John’s frame. There was an easy smile on his face as he chatted with Lena.

“I figured,” Cam heard from his left. His brother Cole was standing there, arms crossed, observing the same scene that Cam was. “Last time you brought him home, I knew, but now it’s been confirmed.” He grinned at Cam. “Laurie just informed me that that’s her new Uncle John, and that he’s Uncle Cam’s.”

Cam blushed to the tips of his ears as his brother smiled at him. “She came up with it all on her own,” he half-protested.

“Good for you, Cam,” was all Cole said, slapping him on the back. “About time you got to be happy.”

“Just glad you took care of the grandchildren,” Cam answered cheerily. “That’s one thing I’m probably not much use for.”

John lifted his head up from across the room and met Cam’s gaze directly. He had that funny look on his face again, the same one he’d had when he heard the twins would be here, and Cam resolved to get that particular story out of him sooner rather than later.

“C’mon, sweet pea,” Cam said as he walked to John, reaching for Laurie. “Go play with your sister and let the grown-ups talk, okay?”

Laurie pouted at him but let go of John. She turned in Cam’s arms to face John. “You promise to finish the story later?” she begged, and John flashed her a smile. “Okay!”

“Do I want to know?” Cam asked, amused, as Laurie dragged Lindsey from the room.

“Carefully edited mission reports,’ John shrugged. “Mostly ones where Rodney’s pissing off the natives.”

“So every report, right?” Cam drawled. “C’mon, let me show you where we’re staying.”

Cam shut the door to his room behind them and sat on the bed. “So why do you keep freaking out when twins and babies are mentioned?”

John grimaced and shook his head. “You haven’t been keeping up on our mission and personnel reports, have you?”

“Not so much,” Cam admitted. The Milky Way had problems of its own, and they’d been particularly sticky for Cam recently.

“Lorne has kids,” John said bluntly. “Twins.”

“Really?” Cam broke into a broad grin. “Good for him! Didn’t know he was involved with someone. What’s her name?”

John didn’t even blink. “David Parrish.”

Cam just stared at him, but John didn’t crack a smile, didn’t bat an eyelash. He was totally serious about it.

“Um,” was all Cam could think to say.

“Pegasus,” John said by way of explanation. “The days that don’t end up going to hell in an handbasket are the weird ones.”

“So, what, they touched some sort of Ancient device and beamed themselves some kids?”

John grimaced again. “Nope. There was an alien ritual involving some sort of aphrodisiac goo, and we only found out afterwards that it somehow makes sure that kids are conceived.”

“So Lorne’s boyfriend was pregnant, carried to term, and delivered twins.” Cam processed the thought, decided that no, he didn’t want to know how that worked, and shut the train of thought down firmly.

“Essentially,” John confirmed. “Shorter gestation, though. He was only pregnant for five and a half months before they popped out. Quick labor, too.”

“Wow,” was all Cam could say. “I bet that was a fun day.”

John shuddered. “You mean when I found out, when I lied to the IOA about it, or when the kids were born?” He ticked them off on his fingers. “Because I think they all qualify.”

Cam grinned. “Point taken,” he agreed. “So Lorne’s a dad.”

“A good one, too,” John said, his voice a little distant. “Kids are cute as hell. Robert Samuel – they call him Robbie – and Angela Marie. Angel. They have his last name. He and David are getting married soon.”

“How old are they?” Cam asked, trying to wrap his head around Lorne having kids.

“Four months,” John answered. Cam whistled. “I have pictures.”

They spent the next ten minutes or so going through the pictures John had tucked in his wallet, with no small amount of teasing from Cam, until they’d seen them all and John put them back. He was right, Cam thought as John pocketed his wallet. They were cute kids, and Lorne looked pleased as punch with life in general, if a little ragged around the edges.

“Is that something you wanted?” John asked, a little awkwardly, not looking at Cam.

“Kids?” Cam asked, surprised. John nodded, fingers twitching. “To be honest, John, I haven’t thought about it in a long time. It’s something I’d pretty much given up on even before I met you, and then, well, it wasn’t exactly an option.” He frowned. “Or so I thought.”

“Pegasus,” John said again. “Where ‘anything is possible’ goes to the extreme.”

“John,” Cam said. “Look at me.” John raised his face and looked at Cam, who was surprised to see the deep red blush on John’s face. “Is this something you want?”

“I don’t know,” John said after a long moment. “Maybe.” It was as close to a yes as he’d ever say, and Cam had been with the man long enough to know that.

“It’s not that I don’t want kids,” Cam replied thoughtfully. “It’s just that, well, we’re not exactly equipped to go that route.”

“And now the option’s available,” John finished for him. “I’m not asking you for a decision today, Cam. I just – it’s something to think about.”

“I’ll do that,” Cam promised, squeezing John’s hand. “In the meantime, though, I think Laurie’s going to want her new favorite uncle back.” He mock-glared at John. “I’ve been ousted from favorite-uncle status by my own partner. It’s not exactly fair.”

John grinned back at him. “Not my fault that she likes me better,” he teased. “Maybe it’s because I tell her stories about a crazy lunatic who yells at kings and makes fun of you.”

Cam smiled back and stood, pulling John up with him. “If McKay stories make her happy, I fear for the future of mankind,” he said, walking back towards the door. He paused just before opening it, turning back to John. “I’m glad you came home with me.”

John smiled at him, a different, gentler smile than he was used to seeing. “Couldn’t disappoint our family, now, could I?” he said, leaning in to brush a kiss to Cam’s lips. It was only as they were walking down the hallway, Laurie already running at full speed towards them, that Cam realized what John had said. _Our family._


End file.
